Currently, smartphone applications can be used to unlock a vehicle, such as a car. For example, a smartphone application can unlock a car based on the smartphone being in proximity to the car. In this instance, the smartphone is acting similar to a digital key that allows the person to unlock the car when the person approaches. Alternatively, some smartphone applications may unlock a car remotely. However, current smartphone applications fail to leverage contextual intelligence, which limits the types of features and services that can be provided to a person when approaching the car.